


Kaikamahine

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tag to episode 2x15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaikamahine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/gifts).



Danny's heart beats a desperate rhythm despite the fact that Grace is safe. His hands are shaking, his breathing unsteady as he folds her and Rachel into his arms, as he pushes his face against Grace's hair and inhales the faint scent of soap and shampoo that survived her confusion and worry and fear. Rachel's crying – soft, helpless bird-sounds of weeping – and she fists her hand in the back of his shirt. When she shifts against him Danny smells Charlie, and the soft, familiar scent of Rachel's milk, and everything he's ever felt for her rises up to choke him, a rip-current of pain. He holds Rachel tight, kisses the crown of Grace's head, whispers, "It's okay, it is," to himself as much as them.

The wash of lights and sounds around them is jarring, manic, makes Danny's head spin. There are so many people – cops and paramedics, detectives in plain clothes, the SIS team – and at the heart of it all are Chin and Kono and Steve, his friends. He grimaces, because his heart's about ready to twist clean out of his chest, and he murmurs to Rachel, "Hold on, okay? I'll be right back, I just – " 

Rachel – because she's Rachel; because she knows him; because her own heart's been broken and patched up enough times to beat right along with his – looks up, offers him a smile rich with so much sympathy Danny has to look away. He catches Chin's eye, jerks his head and blows out a breath when Chin nods and wanders over, lays a hand against Grace's back and says, "Hey, my brave kaikamahine." Kono's half a step behind him, and she squeeze's Danny's arm – he presses his lips together, meets her gaze for only a second before he pulls back and scans the crowd for Steve.

Steve's still standing by the storage locker, watching everything, arms folded across his chest. Danny shakes his head, feels his eyes sting all over again, walks right toward him, gratitude, relief, and affection closing up his throat.

"Danny?" Steve says, but he's unfolding his arms, and when Danny steps into them, hides his face against Steve's throat, Steve's arms come around him without a moment's pause. Steve shivers head to toe, squeezes Danny a little, and it's as if he finally comes to rest, as if the search is only over for him now that Danny's this close.

"Thank you," Danny says, and his voice breaks, and he's not ashamed of it.

"Hey," Steve whispers, and there's a hand at the back of Danny's head now – a big, dumb hand, Steve's dumb hand – and Steve's rocking them both, saying, "I got you, Danny. I got you. It's okay."


End file.
